


Drarry One Shot Collection

by ChickenAlfrado



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, BAMF Narcissa Black Malfoy, Basically, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Bottom Harry, Consent, Depressing, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Blow Jobs, Flashbacks, Gay Sex, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Crossovers, Not all of them, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter, POV Third Person, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Rimming, Sad, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Some One Shots are Sad, Switching, The Golden Trio, The Silver Trio - Freeform, Top Draco Malfoy, Top Harry, Touching, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Underage Sex, Word Porn, book of one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenAlfrado/pseuds/ChickenAlfrado
Summary: There is no telling how many ways I can pair our favorite two Harry Potter Characters. No way of knowing how ✨spicy✨ things are going to get, or how lowkey depressing it can get. Its all about healing the feelies tho so no shitty endings without closure or another chapter. Some of them might become a little long so if your just looking for one, bookmark for the rest another time. Take a peek. ;)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 4





	Drarry One Shot Collection

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. This is the first of many i’m wanting to throw in here so I will start it off with sexy vibes!!!

**GC**

**Ron, Hermione, You  
  
**

6:46pm

R: What an Asshole.

H: He is still your Professor no matter how many names you call him. 

**It helps though**.

R: Exactly. 

H: Just because you cant handle the amount of homework he gives out, which isn’t all that much, doesn't make him an asshole. 

R: Alright, fine. But if he keeps this up all semester you cant expect us to stop complaining. 

H: Oh spurn me for hoping. 

**How do you do it Hermione?**

H: I use my brain for important things. Not betting on who is going to win the Quidditch World Cup, or which broom is mathematically more efficient. I swear I heard you two using high level mathematic equations to determine the angle and velocity needed to preform some complicated twist and dive. 

R: Its a culture Hermione.

**Its a way of being.**

H: You two are unbelievable.   
  


**Ron**

7:00

R: She can get so offended mate. 

**Thats just how she has always been.**

R: I know. But sometimes she makes everything sound easier than it is! 

**If it helps any, I don't get it either.**

R: Thanks mate. Is it just me or are these Telyphons from Muggle Studies actually pretty wicked?

**Telephones mate, and they’re okay.**

7:15

He looked up from his phone having been walking down to the quidditch pitch after Slughorns class. Hermione and Ron went to dinner while he snuck away. Not being in the mood to eat. His friends always helped to cheer him up, but nothing really changed in the real world outside their comfort. 

The world was still a ruined mess from the war. It was only a few weeks into term and he could barely stand being in the great hall.   
  
So naturally, his escape was to flying. 

He bought himself a new broom since his other broke, not another Firebolt, but not a Cleansweep either. A nimbus 2000, his first broom, if you didn’t count his toy broom Sirius had gotten him for his 1st birthday. 

Harry made it to the locker room with a ghost of a smile on his face at the recollection of the picture he found with Lily’s letter back in Grimauld. 

He had expected to be alone, however, Draco Malfoy was at a locker looking as if he had just finished getting ready to get out there. 

Feeling suddenly stalkerish, Harry considered just turning back around. Turn back...and do what? Sit in the dorms until Ron came? Study? No way. He thought studies didn’t much matter anyway. Especially after he fought a damn war. He deserved to be left alone for a while, to fuck off to some cabin in the woods. 

With a sigh, and a determination he hadn’t seen coming, he strode to the opposite wall of lockers Malfoy occupied and started dressing. 

“Potter.” Came a quiet acknowledgement.   
  


“Malfoy.” He responded, pretending to busy himself with the things in the locker. 

A few seconds later Malfoy had his broom hooked over his shoulder and he made for the door. He stopped suddenly in the corner of his eye.   
  


Faintly he heard, “See you on the pitch.” Before his figure was out of sight. 

For reasons unknown, his pulse began racing and he felt the beginning of the adrenaline flying through his veins. 

His equal in quidditch. Maybe even his superior to the sport. Sure he had won every house match that they played, but thats hardly a fair evaluation of his own skill. There are so many different factors at play in a team.   
  


What did he even mean though? 

Harry questioned as he raced to pull all the equipment on.   
  


He hasn't even spoken to his former nemesis all year. Which, is actually a very surprising improvement from the hissed threats and growls of their past years. 

Now that he was on the topic, he has noticed that Malfoy had been quite tolerable. In classes that the eighth years took separately they had often been paired this last week. Of course there were still half assed comments on each others efforts but they didn’t hold the same venom as before. 

With everything on, he walked to the shed just outside the locker room and grabbed his broom. 

Taking a glimpse upwards he saw Malfoy slowly making his way towards him. 

Every bit just as smooth and sleek as he was in the past. Instead of a sneer in place on his features as Harry was expecting, a playful smirk made his insides clench. 

“Mind playing a few seekers games?” He spoke as his feet touched the ground and he stopped a few feet away. 

“Looking to lose, Malfoy?” 

“Not today, Potter” 

From his robe pocket he pulled a shining holden snitch. He let it fly between his fingers for a second, holding his gaze as he let it go. 

Not a second after the ball was up were they both pushing off the ground and darting high onto the pitch, eyes sharp and heads scanning the clouds.  
  
He found himself watching Malfoy carefully. He got to observing how nice the uniform fit his body. His broad shoulders hunched forward, his toned thighs squeezing the broom beneath him, and his hands gripping tightly around the head of the broom. 

A sudden flutter in his stomach made him blink his attention away, caught off guard momentarily he heard the speedy buzz of the snitch somewhere near by. He snapped his sight this way and that and found the ball to be just above his right shoulder a few feet away. He made a quick grab for it, but missed. 

Malfoy came hurdling right past him in the direction of the snitch. Harry couldn't help the memory of their rolls being reversed in second year. 

He let a challenged smirk fall onto his lips. Bolting after Malfoy he caught up fairly quickly. In all honesty it almost seemed like Malfoy had slowed a bit in waiting since just as he took his flank the git darted forward. Flashing him a grin over his shoulder.

The last scorching sun of the season stuck his clothes tightly to his body, making a heavy sweat drip down his temple and neck. 

Pushing the broom forward he took Malfoy's side, the snitch right in front of them zig zagging and darting here and there. Malfoy's arm was outreached, his fingers maybe a meter from the ball. 

Deciding that this was a game so instrumental in their progress through the semester towards each other, a win would do Malfoy good. He wasn’t just going to hand it to him though, he could have a little fun in doing so.

He pulled back, seeming to confuse Malfoy, as he slowed, but this gave him the perfect opportunity. Rising above Malfoy’s height, he flipped himself upside down. As soon as Malfoy turned back forward, Harry had spun his broom around jetting backwards in his perspective, and ducked downwards, right in front of Malfoy. He flashed a toothy grin, which caused Malfoy to belt out a startled guffaw. The hand Malfoy had had outreached darted forward once more but this time to yank Harry downwards by his robes. He sent him spinning ahead, which flipped him right side up and back in pursuit of Malfoy. 

Harry couldn't help an amused laugh from escaping. A stunt like that in a game would have likely ended badly. He chased Malfoy around the pitch a few more times before the snitch darted in the suns direction and he became suddenly blinded. This had been Malfoy’s opportunity and he took it greedily, snapping his arm straight out and wrapping his fingers tightly around the snitch.

A celebratory whoo left Malfoy’s smug and exhausted face. But what Harry hadnt expected to see was the elation on his face. His smile was wide and showed his white teeth. His hair was stuck to his forehead with sweat, a few streaks still escaping down his collar and neck. His eyes were crinkled and staring back at him. Slowly the adrenaline left Malfoy's face, easing the heavy lift and fall of his chest and leaving him with a satisfied smile. 

Oh fuck...

Harry coughed awkwardly. Squeezing his legs tighter around his broom. 

Malfoy flew closer to him, which he was pleading against, and held out his hand.

”Good match, Potter.” He said as his eyes scanned the state he was in. Almost mindlessly, he reached out and clasped Malfoy's hand.

”Yeah, good game, Malfoy.” He gave a brief smile, then darted to down to the grass and made a b-line towards the locker room.

What was that??? He asked himself, tossing his broom onto the bench in the locker room and ripping off the equipment stuffing it into the locker. 

They weren't friends. Not by far. Malfoy apologized to him for being a shit head all along at the beginning of term but that didn’t make it al big go away. Harry fought to end the sides they made ip and he stood by that, so he wasn't against being his friend...but the face he made on the pitch. Oh what it did to him...

He shook his thoughts away, ignoring his genital region until he got to the shower room. He stripped quickly, keeping an eye on the locker room entrance, and hopped into a shower stall.

The hot water calmed his thoughts and he refused to pay his problem any attention. He washed and scrubbed, before he exited he let cold water wash over him and that was that. 

He toweled himself and sat quietly at a bench thinking to himself about the recent events. His phone buzzed in his pants pocket, startling him. 

  
**Hermione**

8:12

H: Where are you? Supper is over with and Ron is mad that you didn’t save him from the first year girl that's been obsessed with him. 

**Why cant you just tell her off?  
He’s your boyfriend not mine.**

H: Because I think its sweet that he cant do it himself and I don’t want to shut down a little girls hopes. 

**Er...okay then. Im in the quidditch locker room. I’ll see you in the common room in a few minutes.**

H: Ok. Oh and be careful of Filch. He has been giving eighth years trouble for being out past curfew. Even as we don't have one per McGonagalls rules. 

**Thanks.**

He reached for his clothes and stopped abruptly upon sighting a small piece of parchment. 

_Good Game_

It read on the outside of the folded paper. He flipped it open and saw a number written neatly.

Malfoy gave him his number. 

_Malfoy_ gave _him_ his _number.  
_

Already strung out from thinking so much about the git, he stuffed his phone and the paper back into his pants pocket and dressed himself, swearing not to think about it on his way up to the dorms. 

He tan into Filch despite Hermione’s forewarning. He was told to clean the trophy room for an hour after class tomorrow. 

He sighed, leaning against a corner out of Filches view. He hadn't even stepped a foot passed the doors before Mrs. Norris came meowing looking up at him innocently. 

How did Malfoy get past him? He couldn’t have been too far behind. Or he might have been caught too. 

Again, not wanting to deal with _that_ yet, he pushed himself from the wall and took a detour to the kitchens. 

The elves graciously gave him a basket of food, always bidding him to come back as he left. 

Ron and Hermione were waiting up for him in the eighth years common room, perched on a couch, comfortably intertwined at the legs while Hermione read and Ron on the phone. 

He contemplated telling them his activities with their childhood nemesis. He could tell them and watch Ron’s eyes pop out of their sockets while Hermione’s would squint in suspicion. He came to the conclusion that it wasn’t that big of a deal. He didn’t want to throw Malfoy into their conversations just yet. He was docile and his company was quite enjoyable. 

He stuffed his hand in his pocket and fiddle with the piece of paper. 

“Oh, Harry.” 

Hermiones eyes found his and Ron lifted his concentration from his hands.

”Aye mate. How was flying?” 

“Great, probably the last hot day off the year.”

”Oh bugger, I was wanting to pull a few laps this weekend but I think you’re right.”

The towers’s windows were rattling lightly with the beginning of a gust likely to bring rain in the night. 

A wave of exhaustion ran through his body and he let out a wide yawn. 

“I think I’m going off to bed.” 

“Goodnight, Harry.” 

“Night mate.” 

Then their attention was enraptured once more. It only hurt a bit that they hadn’t pulled him into some conversation. They were closer than ever before, and Harry couldn't help feeling like he was being left behind. 

The eighth years werent split by house so their dorms were also intermixed. He and Ron shared one with Neville and Blaise Zabini. So far they got along well. They learned quickly that he could be snappy but most of all quite nosey. 

Overall they got along. And as long as they kept to themselves, no one complained. 

As Harry got to their room, Neville seemed to be asleep already, his curtains drawn and silent. Zabini was usually back by now too, but it wasnt unusual that he stayed out until everyone was asleep.

He tossed his top and bottoms on the ground and settled into his own bed. Before he could let his head hit the pillow he caught sight of white sliver of paper peeking from his pants pocket. 

Slowly, hesitantly, he slipped out of his bed and wrestled the paper from his pants and grabbed the phone from the other pocket. 

He sat down heavily. The piece of paper in one hand and his phone open in the other. 

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued....


End file.
